The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, an inspection device of a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device, where the semiconductor device is inspected by using a socket.
In a testing process of a semiconductor device after being assembled, an inspection of the semiconductor device is performed by inserting the semiconductor device into an IC socket (hereinafter simply referred to as a socket).
For example, external terminals of a BGA (Ball Grid Array) type semiconductor device are ball electrodes, so that the test is performed by pressing the BGA into a socket and bringing the ball electrodes into contact with pogo pins which are test terminals provided in the socket.
Regarding a technique for performing an inspection by inserting a BGA package into a socket, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-241426 discloses a technique of performing an inspection after removing oxide films on surfaces of solder balls.